wowwikibrafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
WoWWiki Brasil:Sobre
WoWWiki Brasil é uma wiki dedicado à catalogação Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft universe (com um foco, mas não prioridade, no World of Warcraft); que abrange a série inteira dos jogos de Warcraft, RPG referência nos livros, reference books, guias de estratégia, novelas, quadrinhos (mangás e outros), e outras fontes. Esta versão é baseada no WoWWiki, só que, traduzido para o Português, porque todos os Brasileiros têm direito à entender a história do Warcraft. Sobre o WoWWiki The wiki is a flexible, user-editable web-based database of information made up entirely of user contributions, and uses MediaWiki software. All the text in the wiki is released under the Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 Unported license and to be able to edit the articles, visitors must register with the website. So why a Warcraft wiki? As you are going through looking for information, if you see something that is incorrect, you can correct it. If you see any information that is missing, you can add it. This way, the information here should be as up to date as possible, instead of having to wait for a small group of people to update the information as the world changes. The more people that use WoWWiki, the more up-to-date the information will be! * WoWWiki is not a copy of Wikipedia — we do many things differently. * The WoW community often uses slang terms, which is in part reflected here. In addition, you may occasionally find information here on some articles that is decidedly not NPOV. * Wiki is not a religion here, it is a way of editing. * We strive to be as "lore-neutral" as possible. We do not decide what is "official" and what is not — that is Blizzard's job. We record the known information and try to present all sides of any valid controversy. Check our lore policy for further details. * We do not always flag spoilers — if new information has come out it will be added to the wiki. * We aim to produce easily navigated, high quality articles. History and background WoWWiki.com was launched on November 24th 2004 by Rustak, in conjunction with AlexanderYoshi, as a source of information pertaining to World of Warcraft and the interface modification suite Cosmos. Since the launch, the wiki has expanded massively to cover the entirety of the Warcraft universe, including the RTS games, novels, the RPG reference books, manga, and other written sources, along with the WoW expansion packs, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King and World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. It is also a primary and popular source for World of Warcraft interface customization and addon information (such as Cosmos) as Blizzard Entertainment themselves do not release documentation on the programming interface. On May 2nd 2007, it was announced that WoWWiki would be moving to Wikia, joining major wikis such as Memory Alpha, Wookieepedia and Uncyclopedia. This move occurred two weeks later. WoWWiki currently runs on MediaWiki . See for further details and a list of our installed extensions. WoWWiki communities Official WoWWiki IRC channel For all-talk WoWWiki, come and idle on the official IRC channel, set up solely for your WoW + wiki needs! Many admins frequent the channel and you are cordially invited to chat, discuss wiki issues, notify us of important developments, and just generally make yourself at home! Once you have an IRC client, join us on: chat.freenode.net, #wowwiki. Facebook and Steam You can find a WoWWiki Addicts group on Facebook, as well as a group called WoWWiki — the Warcraft wiki on The Steam Community! Trivia * The name is a portmanteau of the acronym WoW (for World of Warcraft) and wiki. * Highly rated on StumbleUpon. * Noted source for tips and tricks. WoWWiki in the media * WoWWiki is frequently cited as a source on the popular WoW blog, WOW Insider. * We have been cited by Jimmy Wales as an example of a successful wiki. * We were noted in a Kotaku Gaming.Wikia article on 28th June 2007. * We have been mentioned in several gaming publications, including PC Gamer UK. * WoWWiki's Kirkburn was able to speak at SXSW on the topic of wikis as well as WoWWiki.SXSW 08 - How gamers are adopting the wiki way * Gaming web journalists look to the website for collected community feedback, info and rumors: ** GamingSteve ** IGN WoWVault ** Inside Mac Games Statistics * WoWWiki has: ** content pages. ** images. You can check out the latest here on WoWWiki and (approximate) popularity statistics on Alexa here. Ownership and administration WoWWiki is run by Wikia. Contact Gil Penchina (gil at wikia.com) about advertising or marketing opportunities as well as wiki operations. For issues directly related to wiki content, contact one of the administrators: See also * Community portal * WoWWiki FAQ * Category:WoWWiki * The policies and guidelines References ru:WoWWiki:О проекте Category:WoWWiki Category:Fan sites